Revenge
by AzureNight13
Summary: It has been 17 years since the shaman fight was post postponed...until now. The shaman fight is back, but there are some changes: Yoh dumped Anna and she dissapired. The team has a new teamate: A 15 year old boy with twin dragon spirits and a mysterious p
1. The Break Up

Revenge

It has been seventeen years since the Shaman Fight has been postponed...until now. The Shaman Fight is back. But there are some changes... Yoh dumped Anna and she dissapired. The team has a new teamate...A fifteen year old boy that has twin dragons spirits and a mysterious past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Shaman King...ya-di-ya-di-ya-da...you get the point.

* * *

Chapter One: The break up

* * *

Thirteen year old Yoh was outside thinking of what to tell Anna. he didn't want to break it to her like this.

" I can't keep this up for much longer" Yoh said to himself. Then he wished that he had never said it out loud. Anna was right behind him.

" Keep what up?" Anna said surprising Yoh.

" A...Anna! How long were you standing there?" Yoh said nervously.

" Long enough to here what you just said. Now talk." Anna ordered. Yoh let out a sigh.

" I...Its not that easy to explain"

" So make it easy to explain." Yoh knew that he couldn't get out of this.

" I...I think...that we...should break up" Anna's eyes went wide she couldn't believe this.

" How long?" Anna blurted out.

" How long what?"

" How long where you seeing another girl. And don't lie to me. I can tell if you're lying." Yoh felt really bad.

" Ever since I killed Hao three months ago."

" Whats her name?" Yoh became hesitant at first but he answered.

" Reina" Anna couldn't believe it. Yoh was cheating on her with her old friend Reina.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Yoh as hard as she could which made Yoh unconsious. After that she gathered her stuff and ran off. Never to be seen again.

Yoh woke up hours later. He saw that he was somewhere else. He was at Reina's house. He slowly got up looking for Reina. Amidamaru was at his side.

" Yoh-dono are you alright?" Amidamaru asked. He saw the look Yoh was making.

" I told Anna." Yoh said still feeling guilty.

" It was the right thing Yoh" Reina said coming in. " She slapped you really hard."

" You had to remind me didn't you" Yoh said putting his hand on his cheek where it hurt. He groaned.

" Here put this on it." Reina said handing over Yoh a warm cloth. Yoh took it and put it on his cheek. Even though he was feeling guilty, he was glad to have Reina. He just hope that Anna will find somebody she'll love and find happiness.

* * *

Chapter One is here. I know that this isn't really a good chapter but it will get better. Now it off to chapter 2.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Shaman King...ya-di-ya-di-ya-da...you get the point.

* * *

Chapter Two: Seventeen Years Later

* * *

It was seventeen years since Yoh broke up with Anna. It was seventeen years since Anna dissapired without a trace. But most of all...It has been seventeen years since the Shaman Fight was postponed. 

Yoh and Reina are married. They have a ten year old son named Kai. Kai has his father's eyes and his mother's golden blonde hair. Kai has been practicing his shaman abilities. He want to be as strong as his dad one day.

Kai went inside after practicing. He saw his dad at the table reading the paper.

" Hi dad" Kai said running up to his father giving him a hug.

"Hey Kai" Yoh said putting down the paper. " Where were you"Yoh asked.

" I was outsidepracticing" Kai answered.

" Again! Aren't you tired from practicing you Shaman abilities?"

" No. I want to beas strong as youwhenI grow up." Kai smiled.

" Is that so. Well all strong shamans need a breakonce in awhile."

" Ok dad I'll keep that in mind.Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen making lunch. Why don't you help?"

" Ok I will." Kai said and went to the kitchen to help his mom.

" Hi mom." Kai said entering the kitchen.

" Hi Kai. You hungry?"Reinasaid.

" Yeah. Needany help?"

" Sure.You can cut the celery." Reina answered handingKai a knife and celery. Kai took the knife and celery and carfully cutthe celery on the counter. Reina was making tuna fish sandwiches and chips. Kaihanded his mother thecut the celeryand she put the celery in the tuna fish. Kai got the bread and made the sanwiches. Kai brought the sandwiches out to the dining room and everybody ate.

After they ate, Yoh's oracle pager was going off. Yohread the oracle. Yoh couldn't belive it.Reina saw his expression.

" Yoh what is it?" Reina asked.

" The Shaman Fight is back." Kai was confuse. He was told of the Shaman Fight. He new that it came every five hundred years. But the last one was seventeen years ago. Thats what making Kai confuse.

"I thought the Fight comes every five hunred years" Kai said still confuse.

" It does. Its just the last one was postponed" Yoh answered.

" Why was the last fight postponed?" Kai asked. Yoh became silent. He never told Kai about Uncle Hao. He never told Kai what happend between them. That they were the reason the fight was postponed. He decided to tell Kai.He deserves to know that he had an realuncle.

" The reason the fight was postponed...was becauseof me...and my twin brother." Kai's eyes widend.

" I...I have a realuncle?" Kai was shocked. He couldn't believe that his father never told him that he had a realuncle.

" Yes you did have a realuncle. He died in the last Shaman Fight." Kai remained silent for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

" How come you never told me that you had a brother?" It was Yoh's turn to become silent. He didn't want to tell his son that his twin brother, Kai's uncle, was a Shaman that wanted to get rid of humans. But he kew that he should tell Kai the truth.

" I never told you...because... he was an evil man. He used the last Shaman Fight to try to get rid of humans. I had to to something about it. I had to kill him." Kai looked at his father shocked.

" You killed your own brother?" Yoh put his hand on his son's shoulder.

" I had no choice. I regreted killing him. But I had to for the sake of the human race...And your future. I hope you understand why I did't tell you." Kai did understand. He understood that his uncle was evil and needed to be stopped. He nodded and gave his father a hug.

After a father/son moment, Kai asked his father about the match.

" Who are you going up against in you first fight?" Yoh looked back onto the oracle pager.

" His name is Serge. And our fight is at the Sun-sunshine building. Hey thats where I first fought Horohoro in the preliminaries!"

" Really? When is the fight?" Reina asked.

" Its tomorrow, 3:00 p.m." With that said. Horohoro came knocking at the door.

" Hey Horohoro" Yoh said Horohoro.

" Hey...Did you hear about the Shaman Fight?"Horohoro said coming in.

" Yeah...my first fight is tomorow with this guy name Serge."

" Wow that soon. At least that crazy twin broth..." Horohoro started before he was greeted by Kai.

" Uncle Horohoro." Kai yelled as he gave him a hug.

" Hey little man. You grown up. How ya been?"

" Good. Are you going to be in the Shaman Fight?"

" Of corse I'm in the tornament. Your dad needs a little compitition." Yoh and Horohoro started laughing. Yoh was glad that Kai came in before Horohoro finished. He knew what he was going to say.

After the laughter, Yoh heard another knock. Yoh answered it. It was his long lost cousin Silva.

" What are you doing here Silva?"

" Yoh I have come to tell you about the match."

" I already know who I'm fighting against and where."

" But there is more you need to know. We tried to check his background but..." Silva trailed off.

" But what?" Horohoro blurted out.

" There's a problem...he doesn't have a background. All we know is he is fifteen."

" He's fifteen! He must be powerful to go up against dad." Kai said.

" How can he be in the tornament if he doesn't have a background?" Yoh asked.

" We don't know how but he has qualified to be in the Shaman Fight. Yoh be careful. We don't know how strong he is since he has no background." Silvasaid.

" I will. Thanks Silva."

" I was just letting you know. Good bye Yoh, Horohoro, Kai." Silva said . Everybody said ggod bye to him as he left.

" Wow! I'm going up against a fifteen year old and no one knows who he is. Can't wait to meet this boy." Yoh said.

" I'm definatly going to watch you fight tomorrow." Horohoro said.

" Yeah me too." Kai said.

* * *

On the other side of town there was a boyaround fifteen. He was in the graveyard. The boy wassitting on top of a large tombstone.He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, red shorts, and black armyboots. The boy had brown hair that went to his neck he was wearing a black bandana over his head. The boy wore black gloves on his hands. He had a black oracle pager. His name is Serge

' 3:00 p.m. tomorrow, Sun-sunshine buillding, Opponet: Yoh Asakura.' the boy thought. Twosmall dragon spirits appeared near Serge. One was white. The other was black.

" Looks like I'm going to fight him sooner than I thought" Serge said. He jumped off the large tombstone and walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done. Yoh will fight this mysterious fifteen year old boy in the next chapter. Who is this Serge? Why isSerge in the Shaman Fight? It will be explained in the next chapter: Enter Serge and the Twin Dragons Spirits.


	3. Enter Serge and the Twin Dragon Spirits

**Revenge**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm glad that people are starting to like this. Since everyone is suspecting if Serge is Anna's son, well a clue will come in the next chapter...So stay tuned. Other than that enjoy this chapter. This is when Serge fights Yoh. Who will win?

Me: Place your bets here...

Horohoro: I bet 2,000 yenthat Yoh will win

Ren: This is pointless... Why are you betting so much money?

Horohoro: Cause I know that Yoh can win. He's going against a kid...

Ren:You're such a Baka

Yoh: I bet 2,000 yenthat Serge will win...

Ren: (sweatdrop) He's even more of a baka... betting against himself

Me: Alright all the bets are in... on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter Serge and the twin Dragon Spirit

* * *

Yoh, Kai, Amidamaru, Horohoro, and Corey were at the designated area for the fight, waiting for this Serge to come. 

" I't almost 3'o clock and this kid isn't here yet!" Horohoro blurtted.

" Do you think that he'll come?" Kai asked.

" I hope so... I've been waiting see what kind of power this Serge has." Yoh said.

" Is that the only reason why you came to fight me?" A somber like voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a boy aound fifteen on the roof of the building. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and red shorts. He wore a black bandana over hisbrown hair. He carried two katanas that was strapped on his back.

" You must be Serge I presume..." Yoh said.

Serge didn't say anything. He vanished from the top of the building.

" Where'd he go?" Kai blurtted. Serge appeared a few feet in front of them. Kai and Horohoro were superised.

" Are you the one called Yoh Asakura?" Serge said refering to Yoh.

" Yes that's correct..." Yoh said.

" I've been waiting for this moment. I've been wanting to fight you for a really long time now." Serge said.

" Really?... Why?" Yoh asked.

" You defeated what people called him the most feared and strongest shaman, Hao Asakura. My goal is to be the strongest shaman." Serge said as he unsheathed one of his katanas and pointed at Yoh.

" So you want to defeat me because I deafeated Hao... Is that your reason to become Shaman King?" Yoh asked.

" That... and another. But you don't need to know that. Right now my first goal is standing right in front of me." Serge said. Two small dragons appeared behind him. One was black and the other was white. Amidamaru reconized them.

" It can't be! Are they... the Twin Dragons?" Amidamaru asked.

" Twin Dragons?" Horohoro blurtted.

" What are they Amidamaru?" Kai asked.

" The Twin Dragons... are the most powerful spirits of light and darkness... They are so powerful... that they can't be controlled by a shaman..." Amidamaru started.

" And because they were powerful, they were sealed by the other elemental spirits and their masters, but they paid the price with their lives." Serge finished.

" How is it that you were able to control them?" Amidamaru asked.

" That's not for you to know... But I can tell you this... I only need one of them to fight you." Serge said as the black dragaon spirit merged with his katana. The sword glowed a dark purple/ black color.

Yoh orderd Amidamaru to merge with Harusame. Serge charged at Yoh with a attack. Yoh blocked his attacked with Harusame. Serge quickly vanished a apeared behind Yoh. Yoh became superised.

' He's quick! I didn't even blink...' Yoh thought.

Serge went on the attack again. Yoh quickly turned and block another of his attack. Serge kept attacking and attacking, for a long time, not letting Yoh a chance to attack back.

' Damn... I'm almost out of furyoku. I don't know how much I can take.' Yoh thought.

" Yoh-dono... the only way to break free from his attacks is to dodge the next one!" Amidamaru said.

" Alright!..." Yoh followed.

Serge attacked once again and this time Yoh jumped out of the way instead of blocking it. Serge looked at Yoh as he jumped away.

" I'm dissapointed... I thought that I would be fighting Yoh Asakura... not a fake." Serge said.

" I reassure you that I am the real Yoh Asakura." Yoh said.

" Then stop wasting my time. Fight me like you did with Hao, even if it means killing me." Serge said.

" I don't intend to kill you Serge..."

" Well... if you don't intend to kill me, I might as well and kill you." Serge said as he dissapired again.

'Where did he go this time!' Yoh thought.

He soon felt Harusame fling out out his hand. He turned to see that Serge was behind him once again and was the one who flinged the Harusame away. Serge started to thrust his sword to finish the fight. Everyone thought that Serge was going to really kill Yoh.

" Yoh!" Horohoro blurtted.

" Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru said as he was out of Harusame.

" Dad!" Kai yelled.

As Serge heard Kai calling out to his father, he felt a slight pain in his right wrist. Then started to have a flashback of a figure in the shadows. He snapped out of it and focus on what he was about to do. Then his katana stopped right in front of Yoh's face.

" You used up all your furyoku... There's no point to finish you off now." Serge said. The black dragon came out of the sword. He sheathed his sword and turned to walk away. He soon stopped as he contined to feel the throbbing in his wrist, but he didn't pay attention to it. " If we ever fight again... next time don't hold back." Serge said as he vanished.

" Jeez Yoh... I thought that he was going to kill you for sure." Horohoro said.

" Are you alright dad?" Kai asked.

" I'm fine... But something doesn't seem right about Serge. I had a feeling that he was really going to kill me, but hesitated." Yohsaid.

" That Serge is one serious kid." Amidamaru said.

* * *

A few buildings over, a figure was on a roof watching the fight. The mysterious person was most amused by the fight. 

" Looks like he's starting to feel the power after seven years... It won't be long now." The figure said.

Three others were behind the man kneeling.

" Should we go get him sir?" One of them said.

" No...For now watch over him. Understand..."

" Yes sir..."

" Good... Now go..."

The three obeyed and left, leaving the mysterious man to himself.

' Serge... it'll be fun to recrute you...' The man thought.

* * *

Serge was in the cemetary. The pain in his arm wouldn't stop, but was insteadgot worst. He clenched his hand to his wrist, hoping the pain will stop. Little did he know that he was being watched. 

The mysterious person's veiw

" He looks like he's really in pain." One of the figure said.

" It must be that seal that Master put on him senven years ago." Another said.

" It's a shame that we have to watch over him... I really want to play with him."The last one said.

" Don't worry... We'll play with him soon enough."

Serge's Veiw

' Damn... what the hell is this? Why I'm I feeling pain all of a sudden?' Serge thought. He took his glove off revealing a fire/ triballooking, black colored mark on the bottom of his wrist. After awhile the pain stopped. Serge sighed, then looked at the mark.

' How come I don't remember getting this mark?' Serge thought.

* * *

ok since I'm starting to get sleepy, I'll leav it here for now. 

Horohoro: ALL MAN... I LOST ALL MY MONEY!

Ren: Why did you bet it in the first place Baka!

Horohoro: I thought that Yoh would of definantly won...

Yoh: Yay... Ihave 4.000 yen... I knew that I couldn't win.

Ren: (Sweatdrops)

Anyway Reveiw... I'll update when I'm notso tired


	4. Evil Spirits an Headaches

**Revenge**

Alright I'm awake now... so here the next chapter... Just to warn you Serge is going to be a little mean toKai so I just want to give you a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 4: Evil Spirits and Headaches

* * *

The pain in Serge's wrist finally stopped. He sighed and looked at the mark. 

' Why is it that I couldn't remember getting this mark?' Serge thought to himself. He tried to remember back when he first saw this mark on his wrist seven years ago.

_Flashback_

_Eight-year-old Serge was staring at a guy in the shadows. He couldn't clearly see him, but he knew that someone was there. Serge felt the pain in his wrist._

_" Your mother is dead... That mark I gave you will give you power to avenge her death."_

_End_

That was all he could remember about that day.

" Mother!..." Serge blurtted, until he was interuped by a group of corrupted spirits. They surrounded him and about to attack.

The three mysterious people saw Serge being surronded.

" Looks like he's in touble..." One of them said.

" Should we help him play." The other said.

" No... we have our orders. So we can't interfere. Besides, it's not like he'll die by those weaklings anyway." The last one said.

Serge looked at the spirits that were surrounding him.

" I don't have time for this." Serge said as he summoned the black dragon and it merged with it's katana. He quickly destroyed all the spirits around him.He sense that therewas a corrupted spirit not that far... and two others things."Weaklings..." Serge softly said.

* * *

Kai and Amidamaru went to the graveyard to find if any spirits knew something, anything about Serge and the twin dragons. 

" Hey Amidamaru you sure we can find info on this Serge guy?" Kai asked.

" I'm not excactly sure... It's just... there's something about him when I saw his eyes."

Kai was confused of what Amidamaru was taling about. " What do you mean?"

" He has the eyes of an avenger." Amidamaru answered.

" An avenger? He didn't look like one."

" I know... Some avengers don't show emotions... but you can always tell by their eyes."

" I think I understand. So how is it that you could tell because of his eyes?"

" Lets just say I knew from past experience..." Amidamaru answered.

Soon after Kai and Amidamaru saw a spirit wandering around about fifteen feet away from them.

" Hey Amidamaru... looks like there's one there. Lets ask if the spirit knows anything." Kai said walking over towards the unknown spirit. But Amidamaru felt that something was wrong. Then he figured that the spirit was evil.

" Wait Kai..."

The spirit turned it's attention to the boy. It growled and attempted toattack him. Kai stopped in fear of the evil spirit.

" Kai run!" Amidamaru yelled.

But Kai didn't move. Fear completly took over his body.

The corrupted spirit's attack just stopped right in front of Kai's face. Kai was suprised that it stopped. And so was Amidamaru.Kai saw a tip of a katana coming out of the spirits chest. Soon the spirit yelled in pain and vanished. The saw Serge as soon the spirit vanished.

' Serge! He saved Kai's life!' Amidamaru thought.

" Serge!" Kai blurtted.

Serge didn't saw anything at first and sheathed his katana. "I never saw one so weak." Serge finally said.

" An evil spirit?" Amidamaru blurtted.

" No... An Asakura." Serge said looking at Kai.

" Here you guys are..." Yoh said coming up.

" Dad!" Kai said superised.

Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru said as well.

" So what are you two doing here?" Yoh asked.

" Um... Uh..." Kai started thinking of an excuse.

"They were just about to leave." Serge interupted. Everyone looked at him superised.

" I see... Amidamaru can you start taking Kai home. I like to talk to Serge for a minute."

" Yes Yoh-dono." Kai and Amidamaru left towards the exit of the cemetary.

" I know you saved my son from that corrupted spirit. You didn't have to defend him when I asked him." Yoh said.

" I know... But your son would of lied to you about why he was here."

" I guess you're right. So what's a boy like you out in a cemetary at a time like this? Wouldn't you mother be worried if something happened to you?..."

" She wouldn't have to worry... My mother is dead."

Yoh became silent... he felt bad for him.

" I'm Sorry... I uh...shouldn't said that."

" It's alright... You didn't know. You were just concerned." Serge said. Serge turned and started to leave.

" Wait Serge... Do you want to come over my house for dinner... My wife makes a good meal."

Serge stopped and looked at Yoh. " Thank you, but no thanks." Serge said.

He started to leave again, but the pain came back. But he didn't feel it in his wrist, he felt it in his head.

" Hey you ok!" Yoh asked.

Serge didn't answer. He felt the pain in his head getting getting worse. He dropped down on to his knees putting his hands on his head. Yoh rushed to his side.

" Serge what's wrong!" Yoh said.

" I... don't... kn...know..." Serge managed to say before passing out. Yoh caught him before he landed on the ground.

' What just happened? One second he was fine, but the next he passed out!' Yoh thought.

He soon noticed something blue wrapped around his neck, like a necklace. Then he realized that the necklace were spirit beads, but he was suprised what kind of beads they were.

' Those beads... It couldn't be... They're Anna's!...But why would Serge have them unless... No... is it possinle that he's... related to Anna!'

* * *

Hehehehehehe cliffie... Sorry that Serge was a little mean to Kai, but I made him defend Kai whenYoh came so...It's all good(sort of)...so please review and i'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	5. Questions about Serge

Yay I got two reveiws... Now things are about to get interesting since Serge has what Yoh calls Anna's spiritual beads.

Now you all asked if Serge was Anna's son... well I'm not sure if I want to reveal the answer yet so I'm letting you guys vote on it:

Should I reveal the answer: Yes(you wanna know now)or No(you don't want anything spoiled).

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions about Serge

* * *

Yoh, Reina, Amidamaru and Horohoro was at his house waiting for Ren, Silva, and Faust to come over. He need to talk about Serge. 

" So why is Ren, Silva,and Faust coming over? Is this about Serge?" Horohoro asked.

" Yes it is... And I think the group should know about this, but Lyserg is away with the X-Laws and Choco(a/n: to lasy to spell his name right.i don't really care about him anyway) is at his hometown, and Manta is busy with his parents. So looks like Ren, Silva, and Faust are the only ones in town." Yoh answered.

Soon they heard a knock on the door. Yoh opened it and Saw that it was Faust and Silva. Yoh offered them in.

" So Yoh was is this news about Serge?" Silva asked.

" We still have to wait for Ren to come. I don't want to explain eveything over and over again." Yoh said.

" Who is this Serge anyway?" Faust asked.

" Oh yeah... You never knew about him. Lets just say that he's a boy around fifteen that I faced in the prelims and he won." Yoh said.

" It seem that you're losing your touch then." Every on saw Ren in the doorway, coming in.

" Hey Ren. It seems I am."

" So this Serge is only a kid eh... So why call us about a kid you just met?"

" Cause I think he maybe related to an old friend."

" What do you mean Yoh?" Reina asked.

Yoh explained to every one about earlier in the cemetary how he saved Kai's life... to the incident when he passed out and found the beads that once belonged to Anna.

" So you're saying Serge might be related to Anna." Faust said.

" That is a suprise! We never heard that name in a long time." Silva said.

" So Serge could be... Anna's son!" Horohoro said.

" Probably not... Anna would of have been fifteen when Serge was even born." Ren said.

" Well it might be possible? I mean she never had any siblings. So Serge might actually be Anna's son. But if that's true... Then that means... Anna is dead." Yoh said.

" Well there's only one way to find out... We have to ask Serge." Ren said.

" He's still unconsious from earlier. I still don't understand what happened to him." Reina said.

" How many kids you know seem fine one minute and and passed out the next. I don't know but that seem kind of weird." Horohoro said.

" Well we won't be able to know anything about him until he wakes up. Until then we just have to wait." Silva said.

* * *

_Eight-year-old Serge was staring at a guy in the shadows. He couldn't clearly see him, but he knew that someone was there. Serge felt the pain in his wrist._

_" Your mother is dead... That mark I gave you will give you power to avenge her death."_

_" My Mother! How did she die? What is this mark?" Serge demanded. Lots of questions were going through his head._

_" I know you have alot of questions young Serge... But that's until another day." The figure said as he started to leave._

_" Wait!... Who are you? Who am..." Serge blurtted._

Serge woke up. He kept wondering who that guy was and why he put the mark on his wrist. He slowly sat up and put a hand on his head. He still had a slight headache.

He heard of the door opening. He saw Kai's head poking in. Then opened the door all the way. Yoh stood behind Kai.

" Looks like he's awake. Kai have your mom make something for breakfast." Yoh said to Kai

" Alright." Kai said leaving Yoh alone with Serge.

" How are you?" Yoh asked.

" Besides a headache I'm fine. Where am I?"

" You're at my place... Serge what happened at the cemetary last night?"

" What do you mean?"Sergeasked confused.

" Last night you seemed fine when we were talking. You were about to leave, but... something happened. You looked liked you were in pain. Then you passed out soon after and I brought you here. I just want to know what happened."

Serge remembered what happpened last night. He remember the pain he felt going through his head. He didn't know what was happening to him and why he's starting to fell pain all of a sudden.

" I... I don't know what happened. I just... don't know anything about me."

" What are you taking about?" Yoh asked confusingly.

" The truth is... I don't remember anything before I was eight years old..." Serge said looking at the mark on his wrist. " And I think this mark has something to do with it..."

* * *

Yet another chapter done... So you know what to do know... Review and vote if you want me to tell you if Serge is Anna's son: 

Yes(You want to know now)

No(You don't want anything spoiled)

Well vote now before the truth comes out in a few chapters... And just to have fun, I'm letting you guys guess who Serge's father is... The truth about Serge's parents will come out in a few chapters.


End file.
